


梦中骑士

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Dream researcher Debuchy dreamed about a knight.





	梦中骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 又是2018冬窗作品，我冬窗真是一次比一次丧，这篇撸彪我写完也没怎么再看过，算是在往cp身上倒垃圾。打了撸彪的tag真是不好意思。

那毫无疑问是一位骑士。

德比希从梦中醒来，望着头顶的天花板，心里笃定地这样想着。为什么要特地加上笃定这个形容词，是因为他仍然沉浸在本能的不确信中，但梦研究者的专业素养使他不得不将上述命题评估为最适宜的结论。

“梦研究者”这一词组实则将他的不确信拉深一层，因为尽管不承认，他的实验是失败的。研究对象尚且虚幻，训练、记录、归纳结果，没有哪项技能令他自信。梦绝非天堂，梦是地狱，这是他博士读到第六年唯一能给出的阐释，而他在地狱活了六年。事实上，刚刚的梦境给他带来近似如释重负的惊喜，然而等到完全清醒，意识到自己所在，看到周遭熟悉的吊灯、烟蒂、散乱织物时，一股焦黑的失败实感重新袭来。十多年前德比希明明只是个头脑聪明又不苟言笑的混小子，基于整天逃课捕虫捞鱼的因缘申请了生物学专业，又随便地师从了照顾自己的老师，参与这项实验几乎出于误打误撞。确切地说，六年折腾已经毫不留情地提醒德比希，相比当年不学无术的混小子，他没有任何转变——不，也不完全如此，想到这里，德比希更加面无表情——他倒是确认了自己的性向。

惊喜的根源难以启齿，他自认为的伴侣，苦难的源泉，正是一位骑士。

是来救我的吗？他起身前往一人间狭窄的浴室，边接水抹脸边机械地想--他也怀有这个隐约的绮念六年了。镜子很久没擦，只能看出脸有点浮肿，胡子略长。如果是骑士，起码得流浪十二年才会这么憔悴。思考了一会该如何度过这一天，他点起一支烟，开始记录骑士的特征。毛发是深棕色，中长，他写道，铠甲却闪着粼粼金光，面目模糊……不，当职业习惯使然在脑中构建印象图时，骑士的脸不可抑止地清晰起来，他很快否定了来自今晨梦境的可能性，想必是忽然松动的、被弃置在记忆深处的六年前。

 

德比希确实不止一次地追忆过实验开始前的生活，可惜时光逐烬不可避，何况他的时间拜那位骑士所赐拉长了不止两倍，那些日子早同泡沫一起融化了。随着那处记忆松动，此前人生走马灯般回光返照几秒，久违的情绪如火山喷涌，暗示着岩浆下层的宝藏何等丰沛。

就像习惯潦倒的破产者获得了一日富人生活体验券，幸福被剥夺的痛苦重新降临，对地狱的适应前功尽弃。适应确实是不必要的，“富人生活”是他应得的东西，他没有道理被一个不存在的国度判处监禁，控制他的精神使他疯狂，使他被迫清醒，使现实的他前途未卜。但魔女的舞姿无法预料，如果实验的开始是必然、而爱上那位骑士是必然，实验的后果也是必然。

 

说是实验，其实并非实验室的主要项目，只能算是老师兴趣之下，学生对自己梦境定向发展、记忆的训练，简单到德比希不觉得自己在搞梦研究，也没有纳入学业规划或必做日程。有人物出现在梦里是计划中的一步，被六年前的他意识到时应该已经出现许多天了。他的梦一般很浅，人物往往面目模糊，像这位循序渐进露出深棕色的长发与金光粼粼的铠甲等特征还是第一次，于是“骑士”就被他自作主张地拿来作称呼。

训练的方式确实简单——保持一定量的阅读与冥想，在出现异常时加强刺激，与他系统性接触这门学科前的胡乱归因并没有很大差别。他去翻了翻昨晚读过的短篇小说，里面确有一篇尚未读到的骑士故事，标题他有印象。除此之外，他对自己生活贫瘠的检索技巧就无能为力了。作为梦研究者，他早已习惯结果与诱导变量之间联系的微妙，同时也出于专业习惯他决心加强刺激，随即在亚马逊上订购了好几套小时候走马观花的骑士文学。

骑士果然继续出现，连着一整个星期。前几日他白天硬着头皮读那些套路类似、关系又错综复杂的神代轻小说，默默记诵荣耀勇敢诚实风度之美德，夜晚集中精神，观察棕色头发的人。准确地说，对方是黑色头发，阳光下罩了一层金光，走进没有光的密林时，铠甲就蒙了一层夜色。刺激加强可能确有成效，德比希的梦境越来越清晰，他开始于每天早上出门前凭记忆描摹骑士的外表——当然基本只是铠甲与剑。近完工这天，骑士的脸终于显现，五官似乎相当英俊，脸颊上有金色的绒毛与好看的胡渣——这些发自内心的形容使德比希反省是不是骑士文学看太多。

 

他睡得越来越早且醒得越来越难，梦的容量增大，骑士令他白天也偶尔神魂消散。发邮件时，买菜时，快步走过停车场时，一不留神，大脑被赤红的云层、猎犬的追击与交接的长矛交替占据，而这些碎片来自骑士寻找失落遗物的冒险。理智丧失不像德比希的作风，因此他将其归因于骑士的侵略。尚未考虑好如何应对这一现象，骑士的冒险进入了城市，他跳上最后一趟巴士，身后的佩剑险些将软坐垫戳了个眼。巴士一直在行进，德比希都没有意识到是他在害怕这次旅行的结束，因为布景太过熟悉，终点显而易见——难以逃避，他想，自己以往明明可以通过拖延拒绝梦的发展，这次车却到站了。叮咚，骑士按响门铃，直接走进公寓，走进房间，接下来观察的角度开始统一，因为德比希已经开始扮演他自己。

这已经远远超出当前就他所知类似实验的进展程度，他能感到自己血管在沸腾，探知欲空前巨大，无论是对研究还是骑士本身。不知不觉间，这项实验已成为他学术工作的主角。

 

在隐隐被改变的日常中，第一次正面交锋到来。他洗完澡被灯光晃得眼晕，下意识抓住熟悉的浴室墙壁，再睁开眼，一袭雪白铠甲就理所当然地闪亮登场，他看到这幅景象时甚至还挺镇定。对方比他高大许多，却有着湿润的大眼睛，笑起来还带点娇憨，与他描摹中静止的英气不太一致。骑士像主人般领着他走出浴室，之后干的第一件事就是脱盔甲，比出现时更吓了德比希一跳，半露的里衣映入眼帘，搔得他心痒，被拉着泡自己珍藏的红茶时也迅速就范。即使有了潜在的交谈对象，骑士和往常的梦一样无言，他更愿意试戴德比希的眼镜，翻两页书，然后盯着他瞧。德比希被看得不很自在，率先上床，骑士就远远地占据他身边的位置，呼吸的热气令他头皮发麻。早上迎接他醒来的还是骑士的脸，睁圆了眼求着他给梳头，他也鬼使神差地答应了。骑士的头发长度在他那个年代可能刚刚好，晚上睡得乱七八糟，他一碰，脑袋就挺痒似的微微震动，肩头轻轻起伏，镜子里目光顺着他的手游移。德比希脸微微发烫，心里疯了似的滚着屏：这触觉也太真实了吧，我得马上记录下来展开研究，诸如此类。直到对方将他拖到椅子上才回过神。他自己头发很短，几乎不怎么需要梳，但骑士的手法过于舒服，甚至偶尔刮蹭他的脖颈，想必对于他们来讲发型的保持是一件大事。加上清晨的浴室热气流淌，德比希不禁眯了眯眼，再度醒来已经是半夜，浴室内气温凉透了，自己穿着浴袍，头发半干地乱着，确然坐在镜子面前。这不仅仅超出了实验进度，他想，这超出了自己对这门学科的认知。

 

这天开始以骑士为主角的梦里也有了德比希。一开始他被牵着鼻子、漫无目的地浪游，时日一长他忽然领悟，这些行为恐怕要被称作约会。第一天他们来到开遍金色花朵的幽谷，在夜色中依然闪着微弱的光，仿佛指引远处定有村落。第二天骑士领着他探索狭窄的山洞，诡秘湿冷，他感到从母亲的盲肠穿过，出口迎接他的是海洋般的天穹。第三天是黎明前蒙尘的天幕，荒草包围了他俩的脚踝，带来的隐蔽感令他安心，他恨不得他们能一同陷进土里。

这令德比希意识到骑士已经像一柄长枪刺穿他的皮肉，与骨血融为一体。他特别想问问骑士为什么找上他，骑士只笑，掠过他耳边讲了句什么，凭他当时的意识还接收不到内容，只是被胡渣刮到那一瞬身体像通了电，耳根反射性一红。想起自己是毛没长齐就敢亲吻女孩子的钢铁直男，劝自己处变不惊。

那天他的视觉更加清晰了一些，于是鬼使神差地记下了骑士的勋章，上面印着奥利维尔。他特地查了查，是查理曼大帝手下一员猛将，又去看他的书，在整个体系里占篇幅不算长，是普通的寻找失落圣物的故事，也看不出和同性恋有什么关系。

但第二天他就梦见了奥利维尔的故事，德比希确定这一点，是因为那些场景与他的想象一模一样，包括镀上的一层模糊的少女般的滤镜。骑士一开始穿着他设定的黑色铠甲，头发是能融入朝阳的淡金色，一到战斗中就变得越来越像那一位——别腼腆了，就是他梦中那位，令他反思自己的动作想象能力仍需训练。等到夜晚渐渐开始下雨，骑士从马背上下来，走进路边的农舍，雨水滴落在屋檐上就像敲着德比希的耳骨，然后他发现了农舍里的自己。不是用视觉发现，是人类般的热气喷到了他的耳垂，让他心跳个不停。他无所适从，也无法从梦中逃脱，视野逐渐狭长，触觉逐渐漫长，最后他抱紧了热源，他需要梦中骑士侵占自我。

 

再后来骑士带他乘坐夜间的渡船，船划不到头，瘴气在四周升腾，而暴风雨亦在酝酿诞生。骑士吻他的时候，星星开始在他脑中回转，他觉得身体正坠向深渊。接着骑士化为雄狮，攀着他的背脊，撞出起伏的浪花。他感觉梦中的五感忽然从沉睡中醒来，例如海鸥的鸣叫已经隐约可闻——又或者是乌鸦的尖啼。雷声轰响时他的四肢如同雪崩塌陷了，比雷声更刺耳的是叮咚，是门铃声。但他的意识不能跑去开门。焦虑袭来，海上火光大作，他被火烤烟熏，孤身小舟被弓箭齐齐对准，照明驱散浓雾，指出真相，这不是海，亦非蒸腾的死水，是校内的小塘，地形甚至不给骑士一个杀出重围的机会，他们被捕了。

 

这个瞬间就是漫长处刑的开始，与二十多年的真实人生比起来，与拉长的六年监禁比起来，骑士的存在轻如牛毛。

他还记得判决书下达的那天，没有肃穆庄严的法庭，或者金碧辉煌的吊灯，德比希与审讯官面面相觑，不知过了多久后被递来一卷粗糙的羊皮纸，上书“你将背叛祖国。”随即被投入监狱。出乎意料，监狱是美丽的，尽管他居住于暗无天日的铁皮仓库，好心的建造者为其住户留下一扇窗户，景致宽广又荒凉，被橙色日光占领得随心所欲，使人想起玻璃杯中晃动的海面。

等待醒来就好了，德比希想。轻微的压迫感使他难以入睡，清醒的意识却得以向他强调这场入狱闹剧的虚假性。只是在他漫无边际的视线里，尚隐隐怀有定向的疑虑--骑士在何方，他是不是应该来了。

从梦中醒来的瞬间比德比希想象中晚。不到筋疲力竭，神经无法从紧张中放松，也就无法回归身处高校的日常。监狱生活十分难捱，他重新敲起论文时感觉像熬了三天夜，还不知道今晚睡觉后会不会有什么变数。

遗憾的是没有变数，他确实试图将注意力转换到自己家里，但监狱如影随形。不是他家成了铁皮罐头，而是窗外浓缩成半凝固的橙色的美景，那才是监狱。开始训练时的他绝对没有评估到这项风险，不，与骑士同榻而眠这种事怎么会被预测到呢？即使像公主一样切身地体会过骑士的臂弯，且抓捕如预期般应验，他也没有想到自己的精神不得不清醒地被围困于整个梦境--是该说训练的效果过好了吗。雪上加霜的是判决书没有期限，德比希一开始决心振奋以适应环境，结果环境真如字面意义一成不变，日头永远挂在适当的方向，像金色的眼睛窥视这扇窗。

德比希只能通过日间时间计算自己的刑罚，很快他连日间时间也记不得。笔记本电脑上长满青苔，室内健身架上遍布真菌。他看起来不再需要通风，窗门紧闭，他也懒得起身看看那些冷淡的景色以分辨季节。他唯一该做的工作是实验与论文，记录梦境的键盘啪啪作响。

 

六年其实远大于六年。是将他二十几年仅有的见识疯狂遍历。他没有什么需要赎罪，因此六年是焦躁的浪潮，失言的集锦。作为故事尚有节律，在回忆录里无字可写。长久的禁闭之前他最后听到的声音是“不，不行”，也许是针对自己死亡的意愿与请求，或者回答有关动机的疑虑，对方说，“这是上帝的考验，愿你在完成之日安息。”

 

即使接过虚拟的吻，打过缥缈的炮，看过同名人士的诗歌，德比希依然不知道自己和名为奥利维尔的骑士究竟是什么关系。暗自希冀已经沉埋心底，这些年来，骑士的冷眼旁观都未曾入梦，其肖像真的出现时又纷纷涌动。会带我走吗？他再度想，甚至思考了一会该去哪个地方。又或者这个梦毫无意义，仅代表骑士的冷眼旁观；又或者这是另一位长相相同的骑士--并非不可能，比如赞美诗里的奥利维尔。

但他确实很难解释这个现状，他的视线随着塑料杯掉下窗台，骑士就站在几米之隔的楼下，抬起头，眯着眼睛看着他。他满不在乎地拂去溅到的水，脸颊被橙色的光线一通扫射，大部分没进暗面，但眼里灼热像闪着火苗。

这一刻德比希也不知道自己该想些什么，为了适应生命的流速，他已经很久没有飞速思考过什么了，只好僵在原地，等着骑士一步一步走上楼，用煽情的臂弯抱住了他。

骑士的嘴唇翕动，“马蒂厄”，如果没有听错，骑士用微弱又低沉的嗓音叫了他的名字，令他后颈发痒。接着是一串数字，“日期？”德比希问道。“是你的死期。”骑士回答。夕阳的残红从铁皮栅栏后涌出，接着迅速溜走像是在赶什么场，留下毫无遮蔽的土地，摇摆的花束，胸前的铠甲随之升温又降温。


End file.
